


Little Talks

by RedYote



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, heart events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYote/pseuds/RedYote
Summary: Sometimes when everything hurts most, that's when you find a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Sabine was heading through Cindersap Forest after a late night fishing bout on the beach. No matter what she did, she couldn’t get that damnable squid. At least Willie was willing to buy her ‘rejects’. She was about ready to give it up and go back to the mines.

She slowed as she saw a light on the dock illuminating a figure. Shane. He’d always been a bit abrasive to her, but as she got closer she saw what looked like sadness.

“Hey there!” Sabine called out. Shane startled, nearly dropping his beer. 

“Sabine?” he asked, peering out into the darkness. 

“Yeah.” The purple-haired girl smiled as she approached the dock. “Guess you can’t be that peeved at me; you remember my name.”

“Heh. You’re up late. In winter even.” 

“I’m always up late,” she admitted, taking a seat on the edge of the docks. “Lots of stuff to do, people to see. Could say the same about you, by the way.”

Shane nodded, taking another sip of beer. “Here. Have one.” He tossed a can over to her which she caught easily. “Helps take the edge off of the cold.”

They sat there for a little while in silence, Sabine holding her beer, Shane sipping on his. He still had that lonely look on his face that had her wondering what was going on. Finally it became too much for her.

“You okay?” Sabine asked.

He sighed, a wry look climbing over his face. “You ever feel like...no matter what you do, you're always gonna fail?” he asked quietly, thumb stroking the condensation on the beer can. “Like you're stuck in some miserable abyss and you're so deep you can't even see the light of day?”

Sabine thought for a few moments. “Yeah. I’ve been there,” she replied, looking over at him.

Shane swallowed. “"I just feel like no matter how hard I try... I'm not strong enough to climb out of that hole."

“Sometimes you need help,” Sabine said before downing the beer in one go. “Sometimes you can’t do it alone.” 

“Heh. You make it sound easy.” 

She shook her head. “Not easy at all. One of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. Still doing, in fact,” she admitted.

“You? Ms. Watch-Me-Sweep-The-Fall-Festival, Ice Fisher Extraordinaire?” he asked.

She smiled, starting to feel the alcohol take effect.

“Yeah. Me. Me who got turned down at the Spring Festival for dancing because no one knew me. Me who spends time in the mines because it’s easier to deal with the loneliness down in the dark and the monsters than it is to try to talk to people some days. Less likely to run into folks too.” 

“Huh.” Shane shook his head. “Woman after my own heart.”

“You ever want to come with me and explore a bit, let me know.” Sabine stood, wobbling a little unsteadily. “I should get home before I get myself lost and someone has to come tuck me in.”

“Heh.” Shane nodded slightly. “Might take you up on that offer one of these days. Have a good night, Sabine.”

“You too, Shane. You too.”


	2. Chapter 2

She was never enough. It was why she overcompensated, trying to do everything and be everyone. She ignored the exhaustion at the end of the day, pushing herself until the very last moment and falling into bed only to wake up four hours later and do it all over again.

If someone needed something, she’d drop everything to go get it. Maybe she’d be accepted one of these days in this town after wrestling down one of the bigger fish for Willy, or raising her pickaxe one last time to mine those copper ores from the rock for Clint.

It was almost refreshing to be around some people like Shane, who treated her with disdain. She deserved it after all, just being a gopher for everyone around her. Who was she to come into this town and try to fit in? What was her tie-in, a grandfather she’d barely known?

Meeting Shane in the woods that one time had been a bit eye-opening in that not everyone in the town had it together. She started making a point to pass through the woods more often and spend time with him. Misery loved company, after all, and she’d started bringing some of her cooking experiments with her so the two of them wouldn’t be too drunk to get home. 

There was one time, though, that Sabine hadn’t been quite fast enough in getting home. She’d woken up in her bed with a small note from him that teased her about being able to hold her liquor and the dangers about falling asleep in the woods at night. She returned the favor the next week when Shane nearly fell off of the docks after too many beers. There was no judgement between the two of them, both outsiders to the town.

He talked about his time at Jojamart and how it was draining his soul. She talked about her time in the mines and her attempts to grow closer to a few of the people in town that might accept someone like her. The two of them never considered themselves an item - both of them were much too broken to help fix the other. So they just hung out together in their brokenness.

If Sabine woke up to find Shane near the chicken coop, she just let him take over the task for the day. It was generally an indication that he needed to be alone and clear his head without his aunt asking questions. He knew he could always show up and help her out without any judgement or questions. 

It was raining early that spring day. Sabine fed the chickens and headed into the forest for a bit of foraging. She picked her way through the scattered woods, finding flowers and wood as she went. Sometimes she’d come out early on the docks and fish before Leah or anyone else woke up. 

A crumpled form nearby drew her attention. She moved closer, and noticed how close it was to the cliffs. That was when she spotted the beer cans surrounding him. She approached him cautiously, unsure of what to expect.

“Shane?”

He was curled up in the fetal position, uncaring to the rain pouring down his face. “I’m a failure, Sabine.” 

She tilted her head, crouching down near him. “How are you a failure?”

“I wake up every morning, I go to that hellhole that hardly anyone likes just to earn a paycheck, and then I go home and drink it all away. Barely have enough to make rent some months.”

Sabine nodded slowly, listening. 

“I’m not strong enough to pull myself out of this.” His head lolled to one side, eyeing the cliff and the steep drop below. “Hey. Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t just roll off the edge right now?”

Sabine sighed. “I’m not good at those. The decision is your own, but I can tell you that I’m here for you right now.”

Shane sniffled. “That...helps, actually. Thanks.”

She nodded.

“Hey, Sabine?”

“Yeah?”

“Can...can you get me to the hospital?”

Sabine eyed him up and down, then nodded. She edged closer to him, making sure her footing was sure, then picked him up in a fireman’s carry and started walking.

“Jeez, you’re strong,” he mumbled drunkenly.

“I work out in the mines a lot,” she reminded him. The rain was starting to come down harder, but Sabine welcomed the wetness. It might keep people inside and spare Shane’s pride a little. He needed to make it. She’d deal with whatever hell she needed to endure to make sure her friend - were they friends? - made it through the day.

She winced as one of the doors near them opened and a blonde head poked out. Sam’s eyes widened slightly, then he disappeared inside to reappear again with his father, Kent. 

“You need help there?” the military man asked. “You look pretty worn out.”

Sabine started to refuse, then sighed. “I’ve been walking with him from Cindersap. If you can get one side…”

Together, they managed to carry the now unconscious Shane to the clinic. Kent waited outside with him while Sabine managed to fetch Harvey and they carted himself inside and to a bed. Sabine sagged into a chair outside, head hanging down.

“Hey.” It was Kent. “You gonna be okay?”

“I’m just glad I found him,” Sabine replied, running a hand through soaked purple hair. “I don’t know what would have happened if I hadn’t.”

“He’s got a good friend in you.” 

“I wonder about that sometimes,” she muttered, then felt Kent’s hand pat her shoulder firmly a couple of times.

“No, really. Not many people around here would be willing to put up with him. I’m glad you’ve gotten through to him. Kid needs a few more friends around here.”

“Been there myself a few times,” she admitted. Kent smiled at her. 

“Most of us have. Take care. If you need someone to talk to, come find me sometime.”

“I will.” 

Kent nodded and left, leaving her to her thoughts. She leaned back in the chair, her clothes dripping on the floor. She didn’t feel right leaving until she was sure Shane was okay, but she wasn’t sure what else she could do. There was still a lot to do in the day, but it all paled in comparison to the thought of losing him.

“Sabine?” 

She looked up from her thoughts to see Harvey waiting at the door. 

“How is he?”

“Well, I’ve pumped his stomach and given him some fluids. He should recover, but I’m worried about his mental state. I know a counselor in Zuzu City that might be able to help him.”

“That would be best, I think,” Sabine answered. 

Harvey nodded. “I’ll look after him, so feel free to head on out. I’ll let him know you stopped by to check on him.” 

“Appreciate it.”

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur. She remembered the mines and fighting slimes, but her head was numb. Would Shane be okay? What if Harvey had missed something? Even stopping by to see Maru and check on her pet project, normally the highlight of her day, tasted like ashes in her throat. Iit was late by the time she got home, stripped out of her wet clothes, and slipped beneath the sheets. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, and sleep took her before much longer.

Her dreams were filled with cliffs and bats. She could see a figure falling through the rain, and she wasn’t close enough to catch them. Never close enough. 

A knock at her door had her blinking at the light streaming in through the windows. Was it 6 am already? She pulled on a shirt and jeans and, yawning softly, answered the door.

Shane looked back, a bit sheepish. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” she replied. “Here to feed the chickens and grab some breakfast?”

“Um. How do I say this… I’m sorry for what happened at the cliffs.”

“I’m just glad I was there to help.”

“Yeah, me too.” Shane fidgeted a bit, looking at the ground. “I’ve decided to see a therapist. Harvey got me in touch with a colleague of his.” 

Sabine nodded, still listening. 

“I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me. I...I don’t want to be this way anymore, and I’m going to do my best to be more serious from now on. I don’t want to be a burden on anyone.” He kicked the ground slightly.

She smiled at him. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re a burden. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Do you have any hot peppers left?” 

“With eggs, right?”

He nodded. She smiled. 

“Take care of the chickens and I’ll start working on this.”

Just another day between the two outsiders.


End file.
